I'm Lying Again
by lekaela
Summary: Kendall Knight falls in love with Logan Mitchell. They're happily together when a close friend falls in love with Logan. Will Logan stay with Kendall, or dump him?
1. Chapter 1

"And right from the start, you had to, break my heart." As Kendall recites the lyrics to the new song.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Even if we were somehow together." Logan replies.

Kendall has been flirting a lot with Logan for the past couple of weeks. He feels down sometimes because Logan doesn't know how he really feels about him, and he wants Logan to know the truth. But Logan thinks he's just kidding around because they're best friends, and they have been for years. So nothing seems strange to him.

"You're really sweet, you know that Logan?" Kendall is trying to give hints to him that he wants to be more than just friends.

"I've been told." Logan says with a smile.

Kendall knows Logan is still with Camille, and it breaks his heart even just thinking about it. He doesn't even know if Logan feels the same way about him. Probably not because he has a girlfriend. But that won't stop him. He'll do whatever it takes to make his boy his own.

"Listen, you want to get some coffee later? Just as friends." Kendall is hoping to go on a date with Logan sometime soon, and he can't wait any longer to be with him.

"Sure. I'd like that." Logan accepts the offer and smiles at Kendall with his perfect white teeth. He smiles back and walks away, having a good warm feeling in his heart.

That's one thing Kendall really liked about him, his teeth were so beautiful and perfect. It's kinda weird calling someone's teeth 'beautiful', but they were. Everything about Logan was so beautiful, and perfect. His cute little dimples, how he styles his hair, that priceless crooked smile, they way he dresses and how it's so nerdy and adorable. Even his cock. Kendall caught a glimpse of his cock once when he 'accidentally' walked in on him changing in his dressing room. He was completely naked for that matter. Such a beautiful scrawny little body. One sight Kendall will never forget. But hopefully, he'll get to see his naked body under him soon.

Enough of the dirty thoughts. He needed to focus before his dick started to get extremely hard.

James walked in on Kendall's daydreaming – pratically startled the boy.

"Oh hey Kendall."

"Hey James. What are you up to?" James walking in cleared his mind of the dirty-daydreaming.

"Oh nothing really, just being handsome like usual." James always joked about his good looks.

"Nice. Say, what do you think about Logan?" Kendall didn't want anyone else to like Logan the way Kendall did. Logan was his, and only his.

"He's a great friend. He helps me with my algebra homework. That guy is so smart." All four of them were great friends, so it was kind of awkward to have Kendall ask him that.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "He really is smart. Are you planning on doing anything this evening?" Kendall didn't want anyone to bug them on their date tonight. He wants everything to be perfect.

"Uhh, no, actually. Gustavo wants me in the studio to record some tracks for the album." Gustavo really liked how James' voice was, and when they recorded he wanted just James alone so nothing messed up his voice.

"Oh okay. Just wondering."

"Is anything special going on tonight?"

"Uhh, no. Everything's great." Kendall didn't want James – or anyone, to get suspicious of anything, so he kept it cool.

"Well that's good. I'm gonna go back to the pool and just chill out." James wanted some relaxation.

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye." James grabbed his things and headed out.

Kendall was glad nobody's too suspicious of anything. But he's a little bit nervous for how Logan would react at how he really feels. He knew he had to tell him the truth, or the guilt will just stay in him forever.

His phone started ringing, it was Jo.

"Hello?" Kendall answered.

"Kendall! I was thinking we could spend some _quality_ time together soon. What do you think?" Jo has wanted this for a while.

"Uhhh, I can't, actually. I have to go back in the studio for the next few weeks and I uhh, have some other plans with the guys. Sorry." Kendall could _not_ spend time with Jo. He _needs_ to spend a lot more time with Logan, than anyone else.

"Oh… okay… I'll, talk with you later then." Jo thought he'd accept the offer with no hesitation.

"Okay."

"Bye… I love you." She whispered on the other end.

"I know." Kendall hung up quickly. Jo has been awfully pushy and needy for the past few weeks. And he loves Logan, not her; neither of them doesn't know it yet. He should probably end it soon. He can't _stand_ Jo at the moment. He'll probably tell her after his date.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall woke up the morning of his date with confidence. He quickly jumped out of bed and got ready. He didn't need to dress all fancy because Logan is his friend and it's not like they're going to a fancy restaurant or anything, just some coffee. Kendall found his favorite yellow plaid shirt, some black skinny jeans, and a beanie. He brushed his teeth and he was out.

Carlos caught him in a hurry.

"Where do you think you're going Kendall?" The boys were scheduled to record some songs, and Kendall was ready for his date.

"I uhh, talked with Gustavo and he said I could have the day to myself." Carlos and James were really the only ones scheduled to record all day today. Just what Kendall needed.

"Oh, okay. You have fun on your day off today."

Kendall turned around as Carlos said that to open the door, he whispered to himself, "I will."

He headed out the door to the lobby and saw Logan waiting for him; such a gentlemen.

Logan looked better than ever. He had on a purple dress shirt tucked in with a black tie and black jeans. Kendall stared in awe at how beautiful Logan looked.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, "Ready?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Kendall said and smiled.

"Let's go." Says Logan.

They both walked in unison as they left the Palm Woods. Kendall tried to hold Logan's hand a few times on the way to the coffee shop, Logan refused every time. He probably would've held his hand but people in the area know them and know they're not like that.

When they get there, it's fairly empty, a couple people on their laptops using the wifi with their coffee, minding their own business.

They found a seat kind of away from the other people, so they wouldn't get noticed. Even though barely anyone else was there, just in case.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna order our drinks."

"Okay." Logan quickly checked his phone for any messages from the guys so he doesn't look awkward.

Kendall comes back from the counter and sits down across from Logan.

"So, why'd you want to ask me for coffee all-of-a-sudden?" Logan was still a little confused at why Kendall asked him out in the first place. But he didn't mind.

"I just wanted some alone time with you." Kendall was trying to give some hints to him that he likes him.

"But we hang out all the time at the Palm Woods."

"Yeah, I know," He whisperers, "but we're never actually _alone_."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"This isn't going to be easy…" he takes Logan's hands and looks him straight in the eye.

"Logan… will you go out with me?" Kendall gives him a sweet sincere smile.

Logan looks shocked, which made Kendall's smile and stomach drop. There was a long pause between them. Kendall's heart was beating mad.

"Yes. Of course I will." Kendall smiles the biggest smile and reaches over to his lips and kisses him.

"I've loved you all along Kendall. I'd just never expect you to pop the question."

"I had to sometime."

"But, what about Jo and Camille?" Logan was glad he's with Kendall now, but he's confused about the girls.

"Well, we both love each other, and its official now, we have to dump them."

"Yeah you're right. But I'm glad I'm finally with you." He smiled.

"Me too." Kendall smiled back at his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

The waitress handed them their drinks and the boys left the shop, heading back to the Palm Woods, holding hands happily this time. The butterflies in Kendall's stomach would not go away. He was just the happiest man in the world at this moment. The man of his dreams is finally his. And it will stay that way. Forever.

Everything was on his mind. What would the fans think? What would James and Carlos think? What would Gustavo and the record label think? But he didn't care. Kendall loves Logan, and Logan loves Kendall. Nothing can stop their love.

When they got at the Palm Woods, they were still holding hands, and were getting some odd looks, but both boys had confidence in themselves.

Kendall found Katie in the lobby with her DS playing Castle Smashers.

"Katie, have you seen Jo and Camille?" Her eyes were glued to her DS, so she didn't make one look at Kendall.

"I think they're at the park. Now leave me alone, I'm just a few more levels away from ruling this kingdom."

"Thanks Katie." They unhooked hands and went to the park.

"So, what are you gonna tell them?" Asked Logan.

"Just tell them straight up that we're leaving them for each other."

"They're gonna be pretty bummed out about it, but it's the truth."

"It most certainly is the truth."

They found the girls on a bench talking amongst themselves. They walked up to them with bad, but good feeling.

"Oh hey Kendall and Logan. What's up?" Asked Camille.

"Girls, we have some pretty big news." Logan started.

Kendall took a big sigh, "Logan, is my boyfriend." Kendall linked hands with Logan.

"And Kendall is my boyfriend." Logan said and smiled up at Kendall.

Both girls were expressionless; and there was a long pause between the four of them.

"W-What?" Jo loved Kendall, and wasn't ready to leave him.

"Yeah, it's true." Kendall responded.

"He popped the question and I did not hesitate to say yes."

"Bu-ut, you're n-not gay." Camille was about to cry.

"No? Then why am I holding hands with my _boyfriend_?"

"And why do I love Logan, and only Logan?" Both boys were starting to get bitchy.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I just said I love Logan, and only him! What do you not understand?" They were starting to yell, and the other people at the park stopped at what they're doing to listen.

"You can't leave me Logan! My heart belongs to you!" Camille burst into tears.

"I will, and I did. Because _my_ heart belongs to Kendall."

"And Jo, you don't need me, you got Jett!"

Jo was about to argue back but was interrupted by Logan.

"C'mon baby, we don't need them, we have eachother."

"Right." Logan let go of Kendall's hand to cup his cheeks and go in for a kiss. Kendall knew exactly what to do and put his hands on Logan's waist, and they kissed in front of everybody.

Everybody gasped at the scene. Both boys broke the kiss and held hands again to leave the park. James and Carlos were either in the studio, or in the apartment. They checked the apartment first to tell them the big news.

"Wow, everybody is mad at us."

"Yeah, but we're together. And nothing will stop us." Kendall kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Indeed we are. They just have to face the fact that we're in love."

"They'll get over it."

"Exactly."

They got to the apartment and saw Mrs. Knight folding laundry.

"Hey mom, have you seen James and Carlos?"

"Uh, yeah. They're up by the swirly slide." She hadn't made one look because she was too busy folding.

Carlos had made a fort by the swirly slide – which would be theirs soon. They climbed up the slide and into the fort, Logan smacking Kendall's ass up the way.

Kendall popped out his head and crawled out, followed by Logan.

"Hey guys, what brings you up here?" Asked James.

"We have some news." Kendall said with pride.

"Don't freak out about is because the girls did." Logan said.

"Course not dude."

Kendall put his hand on Logan's thigh.

Kendall sighed again, "Logan and I, are dating." Logan fit his fingers between Kendall's and smiled up at him.

"Really?" Carlos just sat next to James quietly, expressionless.

"Yup, it's true." Logan replied.

Carlos finally spoke, "So that's why you were gone earlier today. You were on a date with Logan!"

"Yes I was."

"And he popped the question right to me, I did not hesitate to say yes."

"We cool?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah bro, we cool." James and Carlos held out their hands for a handshake. Both Kendall and Logan shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well good morning to the new happy couple." Mrs. Knight came into the dining area of the apartment and saw Kendall and Logan having breakfast together, alone.

"Mom! You heard?" Kendall hadn't told his mom yet about their new relationship.

"James and Carlos told me everything. I'm really happy for you sweetie."

"You're not mad or anything?" Kendall didn't know what his mom would think of them being together, so this is quite surprising.

"Course not! I'm just glad you're happy."

"Well that's good. I just didn't know what you would think of my sexuality, since I've been hiding it from you for quite a long time. Then I suddenly have a boyfriend. I thought you'd be upset."

"Oh hun, I don't care about your sexuality, or who you date. If you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am happy." Kendall looked at Logan and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go out for a quick run with Katie. Be back in an hour or so."

"Okay bye mom." She left the apartment and the two boys were alone again.

"Well that's cool. I'm glad your mom isn't upset about us."

"She shouldn't be anyway. If she was, she'd have to deal with it. Because I love you."

"I love you too." Logan smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So, what're we doing today, _boyfriend_?" Logan wanted to spend a lot more time with Kendall since they're together now.

"I'm not sure. We still haven't told Gustavo or anyone else yet. We should probably tell them."

"Yeah, we should. Or, we could just _not_ tell them. And just enjoy our lives together. They'll find out sooner or later. We don't have to tell them right away." Says Logan.

"Hm, you're right. C'mon, let's go for a walk in the park."

Kendall and Logan headed for the park hand in hand. Passing by the lobby of course.

"Kendall?" Mr. Bitters noticed them holding hands.

"Yes, Mr. Bitters?" Kendall looked over at him with a smirk.

"What're you doing holding hands with Logan?" Mr. Bitters was shocked at the scene. He had no idea Kendall - or Logan was gay.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend. _Incase you were wondering_." Logan loved it when Kendall was a smug bastard.

Mr. Bitters paused and hesitated. "Well… _why_?"

"Why do ya think? I love him. Don't I?" Logan began swinging their hands happily.

"Well, I guess… It's just kind of weird to me."

"How?"

"I never knew you two were gay. It's shocking to me."

"Well it's true." Kendall was beginning to think Mr. Bitters is homophobic. Which would _not_ be a good thing. It would fuck things up for everybody.

Mr. Bitters paused. Still in shock.

"Mr. Bitters, you're not… _Homophobic_… are you?"

"Well… I've never been real fond with gays."

"_Oh my god this can't be happening._" Kendall said to himself.

"C'mon Logan, let's go." Kendall had to get out of that conversation.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Logan didn't want him to be upset.

"Yeah. Mr. Bitters is fucking homophobic. This ruins everything."

"Oh no. Baby please don't end it with us. You just asked me out yesterday and, I really love you." Logan was starting to be scared.

"I would never do that. I love you so much too. It's just; we can't be seen together with Mr. Bitters around. He'll get real mad at us and who knows what might happen."

"So… what're we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. But we can't be here."

"Kendall, are we going to _run away _from here?"

"Possibly. I just don't want to be here with a fucking homophobic bastard around."

Logan bit his lip and looked down. He's real good friend with James and Carlos. He _has_ been good friend with them, for many years now. He doesn't want to move away from them.

"But, what about the guys?"

"I don't know. We'll have to tell them about this situation."

"I don't want to leave them."

"I don't either. They mean a lot to me. There's gotta be a way around this."

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and rested his head on his chest. Kendall rubbed his back. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered. "I will promise you right now. That I will _never_ leave you."

Logan looked up and smiled. "I love you, Kendall Donald Knight."

"And I love you too, Logan Kyle Mitchell." Kendall kissed his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall woke up that morning still pissed off. He looked over to the left of him, Logan's still sleeping. He ran his fingers through Logan's hair and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're mine." He whispered to himself and kissed Logan's forehead gently.

He turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about what he should do. He can't leave the Palm Woods, and he can't run away. Logan doesn't want to leave the guys, and Kendall doesn't want to either. But with Mr. Bitters homophobic, he just might have to. A homophobic person around a gay couple is not fun. It's not like they're going to make out right in front of him or anything. Why should he even care? He'll have to find a way around it. They both love each other so much, why can't Mr. Bitters just accept it? Why can't he just accept their love? Love is a beautiful thing, no matter the gender.

Logan yawned and stretched, and turned facing Kendall. "Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." Kendall smiled back.

Logan put his head on Kendall's chest as if it were a pillow. Kendall rubbed Logan's head and kissed it softly.

"So, what're we going to do about Mr. Bitters?" Logan asked.

"I don't know yet, I was just thinking about that. If he's going to make a big fuss about it, we just might have to leave."

"You know I don't want to." Logan looked up at him.

"I know, and I'll try everything I can to make this work. I'll have a talk with him later today."

"Okay." Logan moved over on his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. He covered his stomach with his hands as it grumbled.

"I'm hungry. Do we have more waffles?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kendall got out of bed and found some pajama pants to put on, as did Logan. He went into the kitchen and browsed the freezer for some blueberry waffles while Logan sat at the table. He found the box of waffles and popped a few in the toaster oven. He sat at the table with Logan and they checked their phones for messages.

Just then, Logan's phone rang. It was Gustavo.

"Yeah Gustavo?" He answered.

"Logan, I need you and Kendall to come down in the studio as soon as you can."

"Yeah… okay." He hung up.

"What did he have to say?" Asked Kendall.

"Gustavo wants us in the studio." Logan said with a worried look on his face.

"Right now?"

"As soon as we can. I suggest we go after we're done with the waffles."

"Okay. Did he say what about?"

"No, just to come in the studio as soon as we can."

"Oh, okay." Both boys were starting to get worried. Did James and Carlos spill the news to _everyone_? They wanted everyone to find out on their own, and not by the other band members.

The toaster oven went off and Kendall quickly got up to butter the waffles. As soon as he did, he handed Logan his two, and took a bite of his. They took the waffles into the bedroom with them as they found an outfit to wear. Kendall found a dark blue plaid shirt and jeans. Logan found a black and blue stripped v-neck and jeans. Both boys continued to get ready and took bites in between. They went into the bathroom to do their hair. Kendall turned on the flat iron and brushed his hair into place. Logan brushed his hair down and used his hands to style it upwards. Kendall took a chunk of hair to the right and quickly straightened it. They both finished their waffles and brushed their teeth. Just as they were about to leave, Kendall rushed back to the bedroom and grabbed a beanie.

"Ready?" Asked Logan.

"Let's go." They were in a hurry to get to the studio and as they got passed the lobby, Kendall gave Mr. Bitters a dirty look.

As they arrived at the studio, they saw Gustavo and Kelly with their arms folded across their chest, looking angry. James and Carlos were next to them. Kendall and Logan looked at eachother scared. There was a long pause between everyone.

"James and Carlos say you two are a couple." Gustavo said.

"Uhh… yeah…" Responded Logan. His heart was beating mad.

"None of us expected this." Says Kelly.

"I know, bu-," Kendall was interrupted by Gustavo.

"I told the record label right away," Kendall was beginning to sweat. Just as Gustavo was going to finish his sentence, Logan screamed.

"Why? Why'd you have to tell the record label about us? Well, yeah we wanted people to know, but this soon?" Logan was starting to cry. Kendall tried to calm him down by grasping his shoulders and looking him dead in the eye.

"Logan, calm down. I love you. It's going to be okay." Kendall said calmly.

"He's right." Says Gustavo.

Kendall turned around, "What?"

"You're right Kendall. It is okay," Kendall let go of Logan's shoulders and looked confused. "When James and Carlos told me, I too was shocked, but I didn't have one problem with it. And so did the record label." Logan wiped his tears and sniffed.

"Seriously?" Logan said softly.

"Seriously," Responded Kelly, "nobody within Roque Records has a problem with your relationship."

"That's great!" Logan said.

"But, we do have one problem with it." Kendall said.

"What is it?" Says Kelly.

"Mr. Bitters." Logan said quietly.

"Mr. Bitters is homophobic." Kendall said seriously.

There was a pause, and Kendall continued.

"We were on our way to the park yesterday and Mr. Bitters saw us holding hands. Immediately, he freaked out."

"Well, that's not a problem. Is it?" Asked Gustavo.

"Oh yes it is," Says Logan, "we don't know what to do with him being homophobic," he paused and squeezed Kendall's hand, "it could ruin our relationship."

"Oh… well, if you two are truly happy together, maybe I can have a talk with him." Gustavo said.

"Yeah, all of us can a little talk with him." Carlos put on his helmet.

"We're best friends. And we'll do anything to make you guys happy." James replied.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot." Kendall said and smiled softly.

The band had a group hug and Kelly smiled at their happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, the good news is we're not running away. Right?" Asked Logan.

"Right. Gustavo and the guys are going to talk to Mr. Bitters about it, and it will all work out."

"Good." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek. Kendall put his arm around Logan's shoulder and smiled back.

"My god she has such bad acting." Kendall and Logan were alone in the apartment watching Jo on New Town High.

"I know right? I wouldn't be surprised if she gets fired from that job." Kendall said.

Logan chuckled, "Yeah… Listen," he turned facing Kendall, "if we were to ever break up, would you go back to her?"

Kendall cupped Logan's left cheek, "Babe, I would _never_ break up with you. It is possible we could have a few fights and get mad at each other. But to permanently leave you? Never. I've loved you all this time, and I love you too much to leave you. Besides, Jo was always a bitch. I was about to dump her anyway." Kendall smiled and stared deep into Logan's chocolate brown eyes.

Logan got so close to Kendall, he could smell his coffee breath and he whispered, "Good." Kendall leaned into Logan and kissed him passionately. Logan cupped Kendall's cheeks and Kendall traced his hands down to Logan's waist. Logan leaned back and laid down on the couch – still kissing him. Kendall moved his hands to Logan's belt line and slid is hands underneath his shirt, moving up to his chest. Logan slid his hands down Kendall's neck and back, and started pulling up his shirt. Kendall's shirt was up to his neck and he freed his hands from Logan's body and Logan pulled his shirt over his head. Kendall did the same to Logan. Kendall rolled Logan's shirt up to his neck and Logan lifted his arms as Kendall pulled his shirt off. Immediately, Kendall continued kissing him. Logan traced his hands from Kendall's neck, down to his ass. Logan's curious fingers slowly slipped into Kendall's pants and squeezed his ass. Kendall smiled into the kisses and giggled. He whispered gently on Logan's lips, "Kinky." Kendall moved his hand down to Logan's crotch – he was hard. He blindly unbuttoned Logan's pants and reached his dick outside of his thin boxers. Logan arched his torso and groaned.

"Blow me." Logan whispered against his jaw line. Kendall traced his kisses from Logan's lips, to his chin, his neck, his chest, and all the way down to his stomach. Just as he was about to tug down Logan's pants, James came bursting in.

"Hey guys!" James screamed into the apartment.

Immediately, Kendall got up onto his knees and Logan buttoned his pants back up like a ninja. Kendall turned around and angrily yelled, "What?"

James sees that both boys are shirtless, and Logan is lying down in front of Kendall. James glares to the couch, "…What just happened here?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Go away now." Logan responded a split second after James.

"What do you want?" Kendall was irritated at James for barging into the apartment without warning.

"I just… wanted to chill with you guys. Carlos was with his new girlfriend, and I was bored. So I came here." James is oblivious at the fact that Kendall and Logan were alone and shirtless.

"Could you, give us a minute?" Asked Kendall.

"Yeah, sure." James went into the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Now what're we going to do? I'm still hard and my dick needs a blowjob." Logan was one horny little bastard.

"Let's just hang with James for a little bit, I'll blow you later." Kendall gave Logan a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hmph, alright." Logan reached for their shirts and handed Kendall his. They put their shirts on and James came back out.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Asked Kendall.

"I dunno. Just some Mario Kart or something."

"I'll get some chips and pop. Kendall, you start up the Wii." Logan went into the kitchen and grabbed a few cans of Dr. Pepper and a big back of Nacho Cheese Doritos. Kendall turned on the Wii and put in Mario Kart. James grabbed the controllers and plugged them in.

Logan came back and handed Kendall a Dr. Pepper – giving him an annoyed look. Kendall mouthed 'sorry' and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek; Logan smiled and grabbed a controller.

The three boys raced each other for about an hour till someone came in. James gave a quick look and saw it was Carlos.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were with your girlfriend." James tilted his controller to the far right and knocked the other two off the edge of the track.

"I was, but she had to do an interview for J-14."

"Oh, sorry man. Ohhhh yeah! Jamez wins again!" Kendall and Logan weren't really that great of racers against James, but they enjoyed playing.

"Yeah it's alright," Carlos noticed the Wii was on and walked over, "are you guys playing Mario Kart?" Carlos asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Wanna join?" James had a winning streak of 6, and wanted to win against Carlos too.

"Hell yeah I do!" Carlos ran over to the couch and picked up a fourth controller.

"Kendall? Logan? Wanna go again?" Asked James.

"Nah man." Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, my wrists are starting to hurt." Logan replied.

Kendall looked over at Logan and smirked, "Yeah, me too."

"Alright! Two-on-two! You're going doowwn, Meteor Man!" James encouraged.

"You're on!" Carlos pressed start and they were off. Kendall and Logan left the apartment and were in the hall.

"So, ready for that blow job?" Kendall raised an eyebrow and moved his hand down to Logan's jeans.

"You know I am. But, where? Not in the apartment because James and Carlos are playing Mario Kart." Logan grabbed Kendall's hands.

"Hmm. Good point." Kendall said.

"How about… we get a hotel?" Logan curved the corner of his lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kendall said quietly and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall and Logan, hand in hand, were about to get themselves a hotel. They headed to Kendall's car outside of the Palm Woods, when they run into Gustavo.

"Gustavo, is it okay if we get a hotel for the day?" Asked Kendall.

Gustavo raised an eyebrow and thought about it, and accepted their request. "Yeah, sure. You guys could use some alone time away from the Palm Woods."

"Thanks Gustavo." Kendall smiled and walked away.

They found Kendall's car in the parking lot and began driving away. Logan bit his lip in excitement at the blow job he's about to get. He's never actually gotten a blow job before, so this'll be a new experience for him. What if he actually fucks him? Logan cringed at the thought of Kendall's dick being in his ass. What would it feel like? Would it hurt? Would he like it? And what would Kendall think of even _doing_ it? Would Kendall even offer to fuck him? They'll have to find out for themselves.

Logan saw a Holiday Inn at the left and pointed, "There's one." Kendall turned and found a parking spot. They both got out and headed into the lobby of the hotel.

"One room for two, please." Kendall said to the woman at the front desk.

"Name?" Says the woman.

"Kendall Knight."

"Looks like room 483 just opened," She handed Kendall the key; "it's on the fourth floor."

"Thanks." Kendall says and smiles to the nice lady.

She looked at the two boys as they left and wondered why they didn't have any bags. But she didn't care, it's not her business.

They went into the hall at the right and found an elevator. Kendall pressed the up arrow.

"Ready for this?" Kendall says to Logan.

"You know I am." Logan got close and gave him a quick kiss.

The elevator rang and it opened. Two men with a large dog were in the elevator just leaving. The taller man on the left had a beanie, dark glasses, and a scarf covering his nose and mouth. The other man on the right had dark glasses and a scarf as well. Almost like twins. The dog pulled on the leash dragging him out.

"Excuse us." One of the men said with a deep German accent.

Kendall and Logan moved out of the way for them to get by, and the two boys stepped in the elevator. Kendall pressed the button to go to the fourth floor.

"What was that about?" Asked Logan.

"Who knows. They seemed to be in a hurry." Responded Kendall.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just excited for what's about to happen." Logan said and smiled.

"Me too." Kendall kissed him passionately.

Logan pulled away as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Logan looked behind him and held out his hand, Kendall grabbed onto it. They were swinging their hands happily as they roamed the halls to find room 483.

"Here it is, room 483." Logan said.

Kendall fiddled in his back pocket, got the key and opened the door.

"Pretty nice room." Logan said awkwardly.

"Yeah."

Logan flopped on the bed and stretched, exposing a tiny bit of his stomach. He stared at Kendall with a gentle smile while he looked out the balcony. Kendall felt a presence and looked back at him. He smiled and laid next to his boyfriend. They stared deep into each others eyes for a while.

"I love you, so much." Logan said and ran his fingers through Kendall's dirty blonde hair.

"I love you more." Kendall cupped Logan's cheek and kissed him passionately.

Logan broke the kiss, "Do not."

"Oh, I think I do." Kendall climbed on top of Logan and continued to kiss him.

Logan giggled as Kendall's tongue trailed all around his mouth. Kendall traced Logan's torso slowly with his hands, and slid his hands under his shirt and pulled it off. Kendall smiled at the sight of Logan's tiny pale body and kissed his neck. Logan palmed Kendall's chest and moved his hands down to Kendall's belt line, and back up to take of his shirt. Kendall freed himself so Logan can easily undress him. Both boys were now naked from the waist up. Kendall kissed Logan's collar bone and his lips trailed down to his stomach. He blindly unbuttoned his pants as he kissed below his belly button. Logan's stomach twitched at the sensation of Kendall's lips.

Logan looked down and whispered, "You know what to do."

Kendall tugged his pants off and his boxers came off with it. His dick sprang into Kendall's face and he began giving it little kisses all over. Logan bit his lip at the feeling of Kendall's warm tongue on his dick.

"So this is what it's like." Logan whispered to himself.

Kendall giggled and knew he was ready. He covered Logan's entire dick with his mouth and started sucking. Logan moaned and he arched his torso. Kendall slid his hands up and down Logan's thighs and slid his mouth up to the head of his dick. He sucked the head individually and Kendall felt a warm liquid enter his mouth – he came. Kendall moved his mouth farther down and swallowed every last bit of come. Logan moaned even louder this time. Kendall didn't stop till he knew Logan was satisfied. Logan let out one last moan, and Kendall popped his mouth out. Kendall got up on his knees and whipped his mouth.

"How was that?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

Logan didn't respond, he just squeezed Kendall's arm and pulled him down to kiss him. Logan could taste the salty come still in Kendall's mouth. Logan felt Kendall's jeans against his dick and the sensation made him groan. Kendall pulled away.

"Something wrong?"

"I need you out of those pants." Logan whispered against Kendall's lips.

Kendall got up on his knees again and Logan moved out from under him and scooted to the right. He pulled him down on his back and climbed on top of him. Logan kissed him passionately and Kendall's fingers trailed down to Logan's ass.

"I'm not done with you just yet." Kendall said in between the kisses.

Kendall spread his cheeks and slowly stuck a finger in. Logan groaned and reached down to Kendall's pants. He fastened the button and zipper on his pants and reached into his boxers. He found his dick and stroked it with his thumb as Kendall fingered his ass. Kendall bit his lip and pulled out his fingers. Logan crawled down a little further and undressed him. Kendall was completely naked and Logan trailed his kisses from Kendall's stomach, up to his lips. With both boys' erections grinding on eachother, Kendall groaned at the sensation.

"Your turn." Logan whispered.

Kendall smiled and Logan trailed his lips once again down to Kendall's knees this time. Kendall arched his knees up and spread his legs. Logan kissed Kendall's knee softly and went down to the inside of his thigh, the exact point where his leg and his crotch meet. Logan did the same thing and gave Kendall's dick little kisses all over. Kendall bit his lip and tilted his head back into his pillow. Logan quickly looked up and covered Kendall's dick with is mouth. Logan sucked while pulling back just a little. Kendall moaned and grabbed Logan's head notifying him to go in deeper. Logan moved his head back and forth, faster and faster. Kendall sucked his teeth and moaned. He came and Logan swallowed hungrily. He continued to suck and swallow till every last bit of come was gone. Logan sucked his dick dry and pulled out, climbing up to kiss him. Kendall broke the kisses and said, "You are great at that."

Logan giggled, "I'm glad. Because it's going to be happening a lot more often."

"Good." Kendall continued to kiss him and wrapped his leg around Logan's.

Logan flopped on the left side of Kendall and reached for the blanket. Kendall got under the covers with him.

"I love you." Kendall whispered to Logan. He was already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A sliver of sunlight from the balcony sliding glass door burned into Kendall's eyelids. He squinted and groaned. He tossed and turned a few times to try and get back to sleep; but he couldn't fight it. He sat up and looked around. Logan was still sleeping. Kendall stroked Logan's hair and smiled – remembering what happened last night. He looked to the right of him and saw it was 9:05AM. Kendall picked up his phone on the night stand and quickly texted Gustavo.

"Hey Gustavo, when do we need to be back?"

Shortly, Gustavo texted back.

"Atleast by noon."

That gives them just enough time to have breakfast, get ready, and be on their way back. Kendall got up to use the bathroom – still naked. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, Logan spoke.

"Nice ass." Kendall looked back. Logan was lounged on the bed with the bed sheet covering him from the waist down. He walked back over to cuddle.

"Nice body." Kendall said back. They shared a few morning kisses. Kendall got back up to use the bathroom this time. Logan looked at Kendall's body from head to toe and smiled. He sat up, found his boxers, and put them on. Kendall came back out from the bathroom. He also found his boxers and put them on.

"We've got till noon to get out of here." Kendall says.

"Check out time?"

"No, check out is at 2. Gustavo wants us back by noon. Its 9:25 now and I was thinking to order up some breakfast."

"Okay. Make sure to get me some waffles." Logan said and smiled.

"You know I will." Kendall smiled and kissed him softly.

Logan picked up the rest of his clothes and put them back on. He purposely put on Kendall's plaid shirt to be cute. While Kendall was on the phone ordering breakfast, Logan threw his v-neck at him.

"Yeah, two waffles and apple juice… Room 483. Yeah, okay… Bye." Kendall hung up the phone. He picked up Logan's shirt, turned around and saw Logan wearing his shirt.

"You're so cute, Logan." Kendall said with a smile.

Logan smiled back, "So are you… You're still naked, you know that right?"

"Clothes are for chumps." Kendall smiled and reached down to pick up the rest of his clothes. He quickly threw on Logan's v-neck and got dressed.

"You actually look pretty good in my shirt." Logan said.

"You too." Kendall checked out his boyfriend and smiled.

"Well, plaid looks good on _everybody_." Logan shrugged.

"True, but _you_ are adorable." Kendall got close to him and kissed him passionately. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ooh, that must be the breakfast." Kendall got up quickly to answer the door.

"Two waffles and apple juice for room 483?" Asked the nice man at the door.

"Yes sir," The man handed Kendall the tray; "thank you."

The man nodded and walked away. Kendall stepped backward and closed the door with his foot. He set the tray on the bed that's been untouched. Logan sat on the bed across the tray and picked up a glass of apple juice. Kendall was across from him and he cut a corner of the waffle and took a bite.

"So, you think we could hang out around here for a little while longer?" Logan asked while chewing.

Kendall swallowed, "Eh, I would but I don't want Gustavo to get mad at us. He's still our boss… manager… person."

Logan took a sip of juice, "Good point."

"When were done here we'll just leave."

"Okay, sounds good."

Both boys finished their breakfast quickly. Kendall got up and put the tray on the desk across from the bed.

"Oh, right. We didn't bring anything." Logan noticed.

"Hmm?"

"I was going to brush my teeth but we didn't bring anything."

"Yeah… It's alright. It's only 10:30. We got time."

"You think Gustavo talked to Mr. Bitters about his homophobia?" Logan asked.

"Probably not. I think he wants us with him when he talks to him."

"You're right. Well, wanna get going?"

"I suppose. We don't have much of a purpose to be here anymore."

Kendall left the key on the desk and walked out. He checked out and headed back to the Palm Woods. When they got to the apartment, both boys went into the bathroom to fix themselves up. Logan glanced in the mirror at Kendall. He got close to him.

"You're so cute Green Eyes." Logan smiled. He kissed him passionately.

"And you look mighty fine, Dr. Mitchell." Logan giggled, and he could feel the thousands of tiny butterflies in his stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kendall and Logan just left their apartment to meet up with Gustavo and Mr. Bitters. They were first going to check the lobby to see if he was there. Just as the elevator opened, Kendall got a text from Gustavo.

"Kendall, bring Logan. I have James, Carlos, and Mr. Bitters with me. We're all ready to talk."

"Text from Gustavo?" Logan asked.

"Yup. He has the guys and Mr. Bitters ready to talk."

"Okay, let's go." Both boys headed to the studio.

"Fucker better apologize." Kendall said under his breath.

"He doesn't need to apologize. If that's what he wants to think, then it's okay. We shouldn't have to change his opinion." Logan advised.

"True, but I feel very uncomfortable when he talks shit about us being together and we love each other, he should accept that." Kendall argued.

"You're also right, but if you feel that way and he won't change his ways then we can leave if you want. I don't like it when you're upset. I personally don't mind it. Sure it will bother me for a while but I'll get over it."

"I already promised you we wouldn't leave. I don't want to leave the Palm Woods."

"I don't either. But hun, if there's no other way out, and you feel this way, we just might have to."

Kendall made an uncomfortable face, looked at the ground, and held Logan's hand as he teared up.

Logan looked up at him with soft eyes. "It's going to be okay. I promise. We'll get this figured out."

Kendall squeezed his hand hard and sat at a nearby bench. Logan sat close to him and Kendall cried on his shoulder. Through every tear Kendall cried out, he squeezed Logan's hand harder. Logan kissed Kendall's head and rubbed his shoulder. "It's going to be okay…," Logan said softer and softer, "it's going to be okay… I promise." Kendall picked up his head and sniffed. "Okay, we better get going." Logan looked at him and wiped his tears. Kendall smiled and Logan kissed his cheek. They stood up, still hand in hand, and continued walking to the studio.

They arrived at the studio and Logan stopped. "I just want you to know one thing; I don't want you to worry-," Kendall finished his sentence, "'cause you have my heart." Logan smiled at him and kissed him softly. Kendall rubbed his eyes a little more so his eyes aren't too red from crying. "Let's do this." Kendall said with confidence.

They found Gustavo, Mr. Bitters, and the guys in the main room sitting on the couch. Mr. Bitters glared at Kendall for a while. Kendall sat down across Mr. Bitters so he got farthest away from him as possible.

"Boys, I'm sure we're all aware of the current issue." Kendall had so many questions to ask him. All he wanted to do at the moment was to yell and scream at Mr. Bitters as loud as he can so he can let it all out. Instead he squeezed Logan's hand super hard. Logan covered Kendall's hand and gently rubbed it. Kendall eased his pressure and thought to himself, 'It's all going to be okay.' There was a long awkward silence between the six of them. Mr. Bitters looked at everyone repeatedly and was constantly switching targets. James broke the silence and spoke, "Now, Mr. Bitters, why exactly are you homophobic?"

Mr. Bitters quickly jolted his eyes at James and said, "Because it's disgusting!"

"What's so disgusting about homosexuality?" Kendall almost screamed.

Mr. Bitters feeling scared said to Kendall, "It's not natural for one man to love another."

"There is absolutely no difference from a man and a woman's relationship compared to two men." Logan said.

"Yes there is!" Mr. Bitters argued.

"How? How then?" Kendall said seriously.

"It's **two** men. It's not normal. God created love to be between one man and one **woman**. And nothing more." Replied Mr. Bitters.

"'All men are created equal,' that means for everything. Love, rights, sexuality, _everything_. Love doesn't have to be defined by gender. Love is love and that's how it is. And if those two boys love eachother then that's how it is. If you can't accept that, I have the rights to fire you from your job." Gustavo lectured.

"You do not. Besides, you can't fire me, who's going to be Palm Woods manager? Huh? That's right, nobody. Because I'm the only one who's willing and available." Mr. Bitters said angrily.

"You want to bet that? Mr. Homophobic? Let me just call Mrs. Knight." Gustavo said.

"She'd never accept the job."

"Oh really." Gustavo rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

"Hello, Mrs. Knight? Would you be willing to take Mr. Bitters' manager position if he were to leave the job?"

"Of course! I have nothing better to do, and I think Katie and the boys have enough responsibility to care for themselves." Mrs. Knight said on the phone.

"Fantastic! Thank you, Jen."

"Sure thing, why'd you ask though?"

"Just for future references."

"Oh okay. That's fine."

"Thanks again, bye."

"Bye." Gustavo hung up.

"Well?" Asked Mr. Bitters.

"Now, there's only one question left, do you accept Kendall and Logan's relationship?" Gustavo asked seriously.

"Never. And you can't change me."

"Okay. You're fired. Pack up your things and get out of here." Kendall and the boys were shocked that Gustavo just fired Mr. Bitters. But relieved so there's no drama within the group.

"You can't d-," Gustavo interrupted him, yelling, "It's already been done! Pack up your shit and get the fuck out of the Palm Woods! _Not one more word Reginald_." All band members of Big Time Rush had their jaw dropped. They couldn't believe their manager just cursed in front of them.

Mr. Bitters shrugged and got up and walked away. Gustavo called Mrs. Knight again to tell her she now has a job as the Palm Woods manager. All four boys were silent and still had their jaws wide open and shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"Mrs. Knight, I have some good news. You now have a job as the Palm Woods manager… yup, I fired Mr. Bitters… long story… okay bye." Gustavo hung up the phone.

Kendall asked confusedly, "So, my Mom is going to be the Palm Woods manager from now on?"

"That's right Kendall. You and everyone else were uncomfortable with his homophobia so I fixed the problem and got rid of him. I don't want you guys to be upset about something personal like that."

"Well, thanks Gustavo!" Kendall said cheerfully.

"Yeah thanks, that really means a lot." Logan said.

"Anything for my dogs."

There was a short awkward silence so Gustavo stood up and said, "Welp, my work here is done. Why don't you boys go back to the Palm Woods and relax."

"… Okay! Thanks again Gustavo." Kendall said.

Gustavo went back into his office and the boys headed back to the Palm Woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I know it's too rushed. But it's one of my first fanfictions ever. I actually have written a fic once before this one, and I honestly think this is one is a million times better. So I feel pretty proud of it.**

**- _lekaela_**

* * *

><p>New Town High was on. The boys were all sitting together on the couch and blindly staring at the television. All four of them still couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Kendall had his arm around Logan while Logan rested his hand on Kendall's thigh.<p>

"I can't believe Gustavo just did that." Kendall spoke. Still looking at the TV with a dead stare.

"Yeah… but everything is all better now, right?" James asked and looked at Kendall.

"Right. It's just kind of weird that Gustavo swore right in front of us."

"Yeah, you think he wouldn't do it in front of us, but wow." Carlos said.

"But we're not leaving the Palm Woods. Which is good." Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"Woah what? You guys were going to leave?" James asked.

"Well… not really. If Gustavo didn't kick out Mr. Bitters and he wouldn't change his ways, we were thinking of leaving." Kendall replied.

"And you couldn't tell us about this?" Carlos said angrily.

"If it was a done deal and we _were_ going to leave of course we were! But we weren't sure if we were going to leave." Logan said back.

"Yeah, it was just an option because I cannot stand him being homophobic. It could've ruined our relationship and everyone else but him is okay with us being together. But if we did decide that we were going to leave we would've told you guys first." Kendall said.

"Well okay… I just feel uncomfortable not knowing big things like that. Because if you left without telling us, we would've been worried. Carlos and I care about you two very much." James said.

"I know, and we do too. We would never leave you guys without knowing." Logan replied.

Carlos' phone vibrated and he got a text message from Stephanie saying she wants to take him to a movie.

"Hey, guys, I just got a text from Stephanie. She wants to see a movie with me." Carlos announced.

"Okay, have fun on your date." Says Kendall.

Carlos got up from the couch and left the apartment.

"I'll be at the pool. I want to work on my tan." James said.

"Alright see ya." Logan said.

James went in his bedroom to change and left the apartment.

"Now it's just the two of us." Kendall said to Logan.

Logan sighed, "Yup. Now what should we do? Mr. Bitters is gone, your Mom is the new Palm Woods manager, everything is perfect."

"It sure is, Doctor." Logan smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Kendall kissed him passionately and Logan cupped his cheeks. Kendall removed his arm from Logan and put his hands on Logan's waist and Logan laid down. Kendall broke the kiss and Logan gave Kendall a smile that says 'fuck me'. Right away Kendall began undressing Logan. He first took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Kendall immediately resumed kissing him. He kissed his lips and took his kisses down to his nipple. He gave Logan's tiny nipple a little kiss. Then he flicked it with his tongue. He noticed his nipple was getting hard so he bit it and pulled on it. Kendall kissed it more and Logan was breathing heavy.

"Kendall…" Logan whispered. Kendall stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Yes, my love?" He smiled.

"I have a massive erection right now and I want you to fuck me," Kendall bit his lip and smiled. "but not here. I want my first time with you special. Let's go into our bedroom."

Kendall smiled, "Anything for you, my love." Kendall gave him one last kiss and got up from atop of him. He stood up and took Logan's hand. Kendall led the way and dragged him into their bedroom. Logan laid on the bed with a kinky smile as Kendall crawled on top of him. Kendall continued kissing Logan and while he kissed him, he began slowly thrusting against their erections. That only made Logan even harder – he could feel it. Kendall smiled in the kisses as Logan groaned.

"I need your pants off – _now._" Logan ordered. Logan fiddled with Kendall's pants and Kendall sat up on his knees and helped by undressing Logan. Kendall unzipped Logan's pants and yanked them off. Logan was having a little trouble with Kendall's pants so Kendall helped him out and unbuttoned them. He pulled the zipper down and ripped his pants off. Immediately, Logan sprang up and attacked Kendall's dick with his mouth. Kendall fell back and his head was hanging off the bed. Logan could feel his dick pulsing in his mouth. Kendall reached down for Logan's hands and held on tight. He squeezed harder and moaned louder from the sensation of Logan's mouth all over his dick. Kendall closed his eyes and moaned. He closed his eyes tighter and moaned louder, after that last moan, he eased his grip from Logan's hands and lifted his head up and smiled. Logan slid his mouth off and pulled up Kendall and kissed him.

Kendall slowly sat up and pushed Logan down on the bed. He was kissing him and giving him a handjob. Kendall could feel his dick was very hard. He smiled and broke the kiss. Logan smiled back. Kendall moved down to Logan's dick and sucked it good. He slid his mouth up and down all around his erection. Logan tilted his head back into his pillow and sucked his teeth.

"Oooohh Kendall," he looked down and stroked his dirty blonde hair. "yes, you know exactly how to do it." Kendall sucked and licked and didn't stop.

"Kendall!" Logan is squirming from the orgasms.

"I think I'm ready." Kendall slid his mouth off and propped himself up.

"Fuck me." Logan whispered. Kendall climbed up to give him a few more kisses.

He pulled away and smiled, "As you wish, my love." Logan bit his lip.

Kendall got on his knees and put Logan's feet up on his shoulders. He smiled as he adjusted his dick into Logan's ass. But just before he did that he asked, "Are you sure you want me to do this? I don't want to hurt you." Hurting him would be the last thing he'd want to do to him.

"I'm sure." Logan smiled.

With no hesitation, he slowly put it in and began pumping into Logan's ass. Logan was breathing heavily and sucked his teeth. From the sound of Logan's voice, Kendall knew exactly to go faster. He was pumping in so fast, his balls were slapping against Logan's cheeks. Logan was moaning so loud, he was practically screaming. Kendall bit his lip and curled in his lips. He gripped Logan's legs harder as he could feel himself cum inside Logan. He curled his toes and threw his head back into his pillow. Logan screamed with moans and eased. Kendall did also; he was thrusting slower now and pulled his dick out. Logan moved his legs down from Kendall's shoulders and pulled Kendall down to kiss him. Kendall broke the kiss and said, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Did you hear me? Of course not." They put their foreheads together and giggled.

Kendall kissed him once more and said, "Good."

Kendall laid on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over him. Logan did too and yawned. He turned on his side facing Kendall and smiled. Kendall also turned toward him and got close.

"I love you so much." Logan said.

"I love you more." Kendall said back. Logan smiled and kissed his forehead. Logan closed his eyes and put his arm around Kendall's waist. He was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**I've decided to add a twist. :) I figured having it be _just_ a Kogan romance would be boring. So I wanted to spice it up a little bit. I really hope this twist makes my fic 'good'. Boyfriend is categorized under 'Romance' and 'Drama'. So I tried to make it a little more dramatic. In the end, I hope it all works out.**

**And I hope you like it too!**

**- _lekaela_**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke himself up that morning with a good feeling in his stomach. His eyes squinted from the bright sun outside and stretched. He turned over and smiled from the sight of his beautiful boy, sound asleep. He just laid there, staring at Logan's beautiful features. Even asleep his still gorgeous. His hair was a little messy from last night – which was cute. Logan took a breath, yawned, and stretched. He turned facing Kendall and opened his eyes to see Kendall looking at him with his beautiful green eyes. Logan smiled and spoke with a raspy voice, "Morning."<p>

Kendall spoke with the same tone, "Morning, my love." Kendall kissed his forehead gently and smiled. Logan pushed the blanket down from Kendall to expose his bare chest. He rested his head on him and softly kissed the skin there. Kendall put his left hand under his head and used his free hand to slowly run his fingers through Logan's hair. They sat there like that for a while in silence enjoying the warm energy between them.

The silence was broken by Kendall's phone going off. He reached for his phone on the night stand to the left of him and answered it.

"Hello?" Kendall asked with a somewhat hoarse voice.

"Kendall, bring yourself and Logan down the studio. You two got some recording to do." Kelly said on the other line.

"Sure thing. Any specific time?"

"As soon as possible."

"Will do." Kendall hung up.

Logan rolled over to face Kendall and asked, "Let me guess, we gotta be some where?"

"Yup. The two of us has to be in the studio for some recording." Kendall said into Logan's beautiful eyes looking up at him.

Logan sat up, "Alright."

They pushed the blankets off themselves and found some fresh clothes to wear. When they got dressed they ate a quick breakfast and brushed their teeth. They left the Palm Woods and headed to the studio.

When they arrived to Rocque Records, they saw the other band members weren't there.

"No Carlos and James?" Kendall asked.

"Nope. We only need you two." Kelly responded.

Kendall shrugged, "Alright. Which song are we recording today?"

"'Blow your speakers'. A new song for the album."

Logan smiled in anticipation, "Oooohh, sounds good."

"It will be." Kelly smiled back and turned around to the recording studio. The two boys followed her into the small room. They began recording the new song and so far the boys, Gustavo, and Kelly were satisfied with the results.

* * *

><p>Carlos came out of his room yawning and in search of food. He finds a box of frozen blueberry waffles and pops a couple in the toaster oven. He sits at the table alone while waiting for his waffles to cook. The young confused teen searches through his texts from his girlfriend, Stephanie. Messages such as 'I love you so much' with seven hearts surrounding it fill his inbox. He rolls his eyes in annoyance.<p>

"Oh my goodness she can get annoying." He said to himself. The timer goes off on the toaster oven and he gets up to butter his waffles. Just as he sits down to eat; he gets a message from her.

"Hey my macho man :)" Carlos groans.

"Hey" He replies.

"Do you wanna catch a corndog later? ;)" She asks.

"Sure. Meet me at the park at noon?" He wants to talk to her and probably break up with her.

"Ok sweetie. See you later :) I love you!"

"Yeah." He says to himself and closes the message. James is awakened by the sweet sent of blueberries and comes out to find a guilty look on Carlos' face. He pulls a chair across from him and sits down.

"Hey man. Something wrong?" The worried friend asks.

"Yeah… a lot of things actually…" Carlos replies without making eye contact.

"You wanna tell me?"

He looks up at him, "Well… you know my girlfriend Stephanie right?"

"Yeah."

"She's been getting really annoying and clingy lately. Every message she sends has a smiley and an excessive amount of hearts. It's really annoying." Carlos explains.

James nods, "Go on…"

"I think I should break up with her – for an amount of reasons. One, she's annoying and clingy. Two, I don't like the fact that she sends me thousands of hearts. I understand she's showing her love for me, but it's unnecessary. But most importantly…," he whispered, "I'm actually _not_ okay with Kendall and Logan's relationship."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I mean… I like Logan. A lot." Carlos admitted.

James looks at him with wide eyes and pauses, "Really?"

"Yeah man. Ever since he started going out with Kendall, I'm just falling for him. I don't know why, but that boy gives me butterflies in my stomach." There was an awkward silence between them. "What do you think I should do James?"

"Well… if that's how you _really honestly_ feel, I think you should tell him the truth. Because if you don't tell him, this feeling of love and compassion will stay inside you forever and he'll never know." James advised.

"… You really think so?"

"Totally. If a girl I liked had a boyfriend, I would tell her my true feelings. Because whether she'll date me or not, she'll know and that's all that matters to me."

"Okay, but won't he get mad at me for telling him how I feel?" The lost teen asked.

"Of course not. If that's how you really feel, he'll understand." James smiled at his friend.

Carlos smiled back, "Alright. Thanks James."

"Anything, I'm always here for you." James was about to get up to get ready for the day when stopped by Carlos.

"Wait James, _don't_ tell _anyone_ I told you this. You're the only one that knows about my crush on Logan." Carlos said with soft eyes.

James smiled, "Your secret is safe with me." He turned around and went back in his bedroom to change.

Carlos got up from the table and threw away his paper plate in the trash. He also went to his bedroom to get ready for the day. He got dressed, fixed his hair, and put on his helmet. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought to himself, 'Is this right?' 'Should I do this?' 'What if he hates me because of it?' He sighed and walked away.

He got his phone from the kitchen table and checked the time. Almost noon. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and left for the park.

When he arrived at the park, he found Stephanie on a bench with two corndogs in her hand with a big smile on her face. Carlos gave her a fake smile, grabbed a corndog, and sat down. She was about to give him a kiss but he backed away and avoided it.

"Something wrong sweetie?" She asked.

"Uhh, nothing. I forgot to brush my teeth and I don't want you to kiss me just yet." He lied coyly.

She looked down at the grass and shrugged, "Okay." There was a long silence between them and Carlos spoke.

"Listen Stephanie, you're a really great girl – you really are," she smiled gently and looked at him with soft eyes, "it's just, I need my space, ya know?"

She looked down at the grass again, "… oh." She could sense by his voice that he was dumping her.

"At times, you seem a little _too clingy_. And I don't like it." Carlos doesn't like breaking up with girls, but he had to this time. She squeezed her eyes shut to fight back the tears, but failed.

"I… I think we should break up." Carlos admitted.

Stephanie sniffed and said quietly, "Okay." Streams of tears ran down her cheeks, and her ex boyfriend rubbed her back for a little comfort.

"I'm sorry." Carlos paused before he got up from the bench, threw away his corndog stick at a nearby trash bin and headed back to the apartment. He walked slowly with his head down and hands in his pocket. He felt bad for breaking her heart, but also relieved. He looked up and sighed.

When he got to the apartment he saw James on the couch alone watching some fox sitcom. When he heard the front door shut he looked and saw it was Carlos.

"Hey man, did you tell him?"

Carlos walked over and sat on the couch with him. "No, I just broke up with Stephanie."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah… whatever." Carlos sighed, "Kinda glad I did it though."

"Well that's good. When do you think you're going to tell Logan?" James asked.

"As soon as possible. But I don't really know where he is. Do you know?"

"He texted me while you were gone saying he's at the studio with Kendall. Didn't say when he'd be back."

"Oh okay." Carlos sighed and watched the sitcom with James. He had massive butterflies in his stomach and his face started heating up. He was afraid and nervous. He's never felt this way over anyone before, especially with another man. He felt weird for having these feelings. But he also felt confident in himself. Once he does tell him how he feels, he'll have a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He just really hopes it doesn't end badly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is kind of an awkward filler chapter. Just to get a feeling of what's going on. The next chapter is better, I promise. :)**

**I _really_ try my best to update weekly. I have no internet at home, and I use the internet from a different source. Which I have access to… about once a week. And I'm very impatient in posting these chapters because they've been written for so long. I've had this one written for a while and haven't gotten around to posting it till now. Sorry!**

**Hope you like chapter 12 :)**

**- _lekaela_**

* * *

><p>Carlos was with his close friend James, staring blankly at the TV while a fox sitcom he's never heard of played. His entire body was tensing up. He was so nervous. He is expecting Kendall and Logan to come bursting through the front door at any second. He needed to tell him <em>now<em>. And not by a text message or call, it needs to be face-to-face. He's expecting everything bad to happen. What if it ruins their friendship? What if he hates him? What if Kendall hates him? That's the last thing he wants – hate. Carlos' heart _aches_ for Logan. He'd probably die if Logan hates him. Carlos begins to tear up. He closes his eyes tightly and covers them.

James next to him notices and is worried, "Is something wrong Carlos?" He gets close and gently rubs his back for comfort.

"Yeah… it's just," he looks up at James with red watery eyes, "what if he hates me because of it?" Carlos looks back down and lets it all out. Tears run down his cheeks and drip onto his jeans.

"Oh Carlos, I'm sure he won't hate you." James wipes his tears away. "All four of us are best friends. _Nothing_ can and will wreck that bond."

Carlos looks back up, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." James smiled at him.

Carlos smiled back, "Thanks." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. James wiped away the tears on his jaw line and cheeks. Carlos leaned back into the couch and sighed deeply – as did James. Carlos looks up at James watching the TV and smiles.

Just then, the door opens. Carlos jolted his head to see who it was – practically sprained his neck. It was Kendall and Logan. James looked over too, "Hey guys! How was recording?"

"It was pretty good. It's gonna be a great song." Logan replied.

Carlos didn't speak one word. Instead he got up and walked towards him slowly then spoke, "Hey Logan, can I speak to you alone for a sec?" His eyes were still a little red from crying but Logan didn't notice.

"Yeah sure." Logan turned around and headed toward the hallway – Carlos followed and closed the door behind them.

Carlos took a big sigh before he spoke, "Listen, I really need to tell you something." He paused, "I _really, really_ like you." Logan opened his mouth slightly in shock.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I do. And, it kills me seeing you in love with Kendall." Carlos curled in his lips.

"Well, I'm really sorry Carlos, but I am in love with Kendall. I don't think that's going to change any time soon." Logan admitted.

Carlos looked away, "Okay, I understand… but, you're not mad at me, are you?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Logan smiled, "what made you think I'd be mad?"

Carlos rubbed his neck and looked down, "I dunno… I just like you a lot and, exposing my feelings to someone who's in love is kind of weird in a way, I just thought you'd be mad."

"Well I'm not. We're still best friends." Logan said with a smile.

"Good." Carlos smiled back.

"And, thanks for telling me the truth."

"Why?"

"Because, I know what it's like to like someone and not tell them. If you hadn't told me sooner you'd probably feel really guilty and I'd get worried about you. We're best friends and best friends worry about eachother."

"Yeah, you're right." Carlos paused and held out his arms for a hug. Logan hugged him and they went inside. Immediately when Logan opened the door Kendall turned around and greeted Logan for an unnecessary reason.

"Logan! How's my love?" Kendall hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Logan smiled back, "I'm doing good, Green Eyes."

Kendall smiled big and kissed him on his lips. Carlos walked passed them like they weren't even there and approached James.

"So, did you tell him?" Ask James.

"Yup." Carlos sighed and smiled.

"And?" James asked in anticipation.

"He's totally cool about it. Doesn't hate me or anything."

"See! What'd I tell ya?" James smiled and rustled his fingers through his hair.

"You were right." Carlos said smiling.

"Wanna hit the pool?" James asked.

Carlos shrugged, "Sure. Why not." The boys quickly changed and left the apartment while Kendall and Logan were still having their love fest. When they left, Logan broke the kisses.

"I wanna tell you something, sweetie." Logan said seriously.

"Sure, what is it." Kendall said into his eyes.

Logan took his hand and walked to the couch and sat down. "When Carlos talked to me in the hallway, he admitted he likes me, a lot."

"Really? You're kidding." Kendall couldn't believe his best friend has a crush on his boyfriend.

"Totally not kidding. He straight up told me he likes me," he got quiet, "and… that it _kills_ him seeing us together."

"Well… we can't do anything about it. Because, we love eachother! And I promised you, I would _never_ leave you. And when I said that, I literally meant it. We are going to stay together forever."

"I know. I do too. I told him that I wasn't mad at him and that I'm _not _breaking up with you because he has feelings for me." Logan said into Kendall's beautiful light green eyes.

"Okay… well, what're we going to do about it? We're obviously not leaving each other." Kendall asked.

"I have no idea. I guess he's going to have to live with it. Because I love you." Logan said and kissed him gently.

"I love you too." Kendall kissed him back.

"But, if this really bugs him we're going to talk to him about it." Says the brunette.

Kendall nods, "Right. Because even _I_ don't like seeing him upset."

"Exactly. We're best friends. And _nothing_ will change that." Logan agreed.

"So, did Carlos say how long he's liked you?" Asked the curious blonde.

"No. I'm guessing not long because he does, _or did_ have a girlfriend."

"Does James know about this, or did Carlos keep it to himself?"

"He might've told him. But who knows." Logan shrugged.

"Point is: I love you, you love me, and nothing will break our love." Kendall said.

"Of course." Logan smiled and kissed him passionately. "Where did they go anyway?" Logan asked.

"Psh, I have no idea." Kendall says. They both shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation in Minnesota last week. This is where the twist _really_ starts to kick in. :)**

**I hope you like it!**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**- _lekaela_**

* * *

><p>The boys were at the firepit by the pool alone in the late afternoon. Kendall and Logan were happily together, while Carlos was next to them with a bad feeling in his stomach. He felt relieved that he told Logan the truth, but also bad in a way because he knows Logan doesn't feel the same way. Instead he just sighed and lived with it.<p>

"So Carlos, how's Stephanie?" Kendall asked in curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, I broke up with her." Carlos said looking away.

"Why? She was sweet."

He looked up at him, "She was really annoying. Sending hearts all the time, wouldn't leave me alone, too clingy… things like that."

"Oh I see."

Logan looked at Carlos with a gentle look and thought to himself, 'I know another reason.' Carlos looked back at him just as he looked away and wanted to scream to the world, 'I love you.' But he couldn't. He looked down and squeezed his eyes shut to try and fight back the tears. One tear escaped his eyes so he got up to leave the situation, "I gotta go." He said quickly. He ran away from the guys and sat in the lobby. The rest of them are completely clueless at why he just randomly left.

"I'll go check up on him…" Says Logan. Kendall just nodded as he got up and left.

When Logan entered the lobby, he saw Carlos crying massively. His head was down in his hands as the tears dripped from his hands and onto the carpet. Logan pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly. Carlos looked up at him. His eyes were a light red and bloodshot from crying. He wiped his tears and sniffed so he could speak.

"I just love you so much. I literally cannot _stand_ that you're with Kendall. When you told me earlier you're not leaving Kendall, I felt my heart crack." He paused and stared into his eyes, "I love you _so much Logan._ I would do anything to be with you. Anything."

"Oh, Carlos!" Logan felt bad for his friend so he got up from his chair, sat on his lap, and held him tight. "We'll find a way to make this work. I promise."

Carlos looked up at him again, "How? You're in love with Kendall." He wrapped his arms around Logan and cried into his chest.

"I know, but we'll think of something. I can't stand seeing you like this." He gently kissed Carlos' head and held him until he stopped crying. Carlos snuggled his head into Logan's chest and squeezed him tighter. His crying slowed down and he eased. He looked up and Logan and smiled softly.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Logan asked.

"I hope so." There was a pause between them, so Carlos leaned in and softly kissed Logan's lips. Logan was shocked, but he smiled. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Fully realizing what he had just done, he quickly let go and got up.

"I-Uhh… gotta go." Logan turned around and walked out slowly from the lobby and sat back down next to Kendall – his boyfriend.

Carlos just sighed and threw his head down into his hands again.

Kendall put his arm back around Logan and asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Logan paused before he responded, "Uhh, yeah. He's just a little down from dumping his girlfriend. He'll be fine." He lied.

"Oh okay. We'll find him a new girlfriend."

"Yeah…" Logan said quietly.

"Something wrong hun?" Kendall asked.

"What? Oh, no. I'm just, a little tired."

"Well we can go back to the apartment if you want." Kendall offered.

"Yeah… okay."

"James? You coming?"

"Nah man, I'll catch up with you later."

Kendall got up, took Logan's hand and left. They saw Carlos on the way and he looked up.

"Sorry about your girlfriend. We'll find you a new one!" Kendall smiled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Carlos looked back down. When he could sense they left, he looked back over at Logan. Logan looked back and mouthed, 'sorry.' He just frowned and looked away. He heard footsteps and looked up, it was James. James sat next to him where Logan previously sat.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know. I kissed him… which I feel really bad about."

"Oh… why'd you kiss him?"

"Because I'm in love with him. The temptation was killing me. He was right there, and beautiful. His lips looked so soft and kissable, I had to." Carlos explained.

"What did he do about it? Was he mad?"

Carlos paused, "He… he kissed me back."

"Oh my goodness," James said softly, "really?"

"Really." He smiled. "He put his arms around my neck and kissed me back. Then he left. It was kinda awkward, but it was _amazing_. I never wanted him to leave."

"Well… what do you think he's gonna do about it?"

Carlos sighed, "Probably tell Kendall. This is probably why he left the firepit and went back to the apartment."

James nodded, "Probably. Well, should we get back to the apartment?"

Carlos shrugged, "I suppose so." They both got up and pressed the elevator button to go up. When they got to the apartment, Kendall or Logan weren't anywhere to be found – they were probably in their room. Carlos yawned and stretched, "Welp, I'm gonna go to bed. Night James."

"Me too, night Carlos." Both boys headed to their bedrooms and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Their bedroom door closed behind them and Logan quickly took off his shirt and pants. He crawled into bed, facing away from Kendall's side of the bed. He curled in fetal position. Kendall took off his shirt and pants as well and cuddled up next to Logan.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright Logie?" Kendall asked caressing him.

"Yeah." Logan said with a whisper. He yawned and wouldn't respond if Kendall asked anymore questions to hopefully signify he was 'asleep.'

"Okay." Kendall gently kissed the back of his neck and turned around facing away from him. Logan stayed in that position till he was certain Kendall was asleep. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of Carlos and what he had done ran through his mind. 'Why did I kiss him?' 'What would Kendall think?' 'Should I tell Kendall?' 'Am I in love with him?' He couldn't stand it; he had to confront Carlos about this. He slowly pushed the blankets down from him and tried his hardest to get up out of bed and not wake up Kendall. He very gently tiptoed over to the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

He went to Carlos' bedroom on the other side of the apartment. It seemed like miles from his bedroom to Carlos' bedroom. When it was only a few feet. When he arrived he gently knocked on the door, "Carlos?" He whispered. He cracked open the door and peeked to see if he was awake. Carlos looked over at him, "Logan?" Logan invited himself in and closed the door behind him. Carlos sat up on his bed as Logan sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Carlos.

"I really need to talk to you." Logan couldn't see a thing but he knew Carlos was looking dead straight in his eyes.

"Oh… you're not mad, are you?" Carlos said shyly.

"No, of course not."

Carlos sighed and mouthed to himself, 'Oh thank god.' "What, do you wanna talk about?" He said.

"You." Logan said as he got closer.

Carlos gulped and his heart began racing. He shifted his eyes and asked, "W-what about me?"

"You know how I said we'd fix this? Fix your crush on me?" Logan said seriously.

"Yeah." Carlos got nervous, but he had a good feeling.

"Well, I _can_ fix it." Logan whispered.

"How?" He whispered back.

"By this." Logan leaned in and kissed him passionately. Carlos gave a little moan in the kiss and cupped Logan's cheeks. Logan crawled on top of him and Carlos laid down. Logan didn't stop kissing him 'till Carlos did. "How is this fixing it?" He asked.

"Carlos dear," he paused, "I think I'm in love with you." Carlos didn't respond, he just smiled and pulled him closer to kiss him more. Within the kisses, Logan got hard from Carlos' magnificent tongue movements and he stopped. "I-I think I should go." He said.

Carlos nodded and licked his lips, "Okay, I understand." Logan got up from Carlos and the bed. Before he opened the door to go back to his bed, Carlos spoke, "Hey Logie…" He looked back, "I love you." Carlos said with a smile.

Logan smiled back and whispered, "I love you too." He opened the door and closed it behind him. When he approached his bedroom door, he gently turned the knob and inched into his bed. He slowly pulled the covers over him and turned towards Kendall. He sighed, smiled, and shut his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hey sorry I changed up everything! It's just with the previous title and summary I had didn't exactly fit the _entire _story, and it kind of bothered me. So I had to change it. I hope that's okay.**

**- _lekaela_**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were woken up by Kendall's phone going off. Logan yawned and stretched as Kendall groaned and answered his phone. As Kendall chatted on the phone, Logan was thinking about last night. He was not paying any attention to Kendall and what he was doing at the moment. He just had his hands behind his head and smiling. He took a big sigh thinking about Carlos. He bit his lower lip imagining how Carlos is in bed. 'I bet his tongue and dick has magical powers.' Logan thought to himself. He noticed Kendall had stop talking and the dirty blonde got up from bed.<p>

"Who was that?" Logan asked as his '_boyfriend_' put on his jeans.

"Gustavo. He wants only me and James in the studio. All day." Kendall said with a frown.

Logan tried his best to feel bad and frowned back, "Oh. Well… have a good time." But in his mind he thought this was the greatest thing ever. Without Kendall or James around the apartment, he'll get to spend a lot of time with Carlos.

Kendall had just finished getting ready. He came over to Logan, still in bed, and gave him a long passionate kiss. "I love you, Logie." When the busy boy pulled away, he stared deep into Logan's beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too, Green Eyes." Logan said and smiled; attempting to show some affection.

As Kendall opened the door to leave, Logan got out of bed to follow him. They both saw James waiting for Kendall so they could leave – never want to keep Gustavo waiting long.

"Ready man?" James asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Kendall says back. Just before he goes with James, he gives Logan one last good bye kiss. When he pulled away, he was gone for the rest of the day. The second that front door shut, Logan rushed into Carlos' room. He was still in his boxer briefs and socks, but he didn't care. He figured Carlos would probably like it. As he approached Carlos' bedroom door, he cracked open the door and took a peek.

"Carlos? You awake?" Logan said whispering.

"Logan!" Carlos sat up on the bed. Logan let himself in and squealed like a little girl, happy to see Carlos. "I knew you'd show up." Carlos leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Kendall and James have to be in the studio _all day_, so I thought we could spend some time together." Logan said smiling.

"Ooh, all day? We can fit a lot in one day." Carlos said flirting.

"I know." Logan smiled. "So I was thinking earlier, 'How is Carlos Garcia in bed?'"

"There's only one way to find out." Carlos said softly as he got closer to Logan. Their foreheads touched and Logan kissed him passionately. Neither of them stopped. Carlos leaned back to lie down. Logan followed and his body was atop of Carlos'. Every inch of their bodies were touching.

As the kissing continued, Carlos could feel Logan was getting hard. He broke the kiss and whispered to him, "Let me see that hendercock of yours." Logan sat up on his knees and pulled down his boxer briefs far enough for his cock to stick out. Carlos was breathing heavily and smiling as he played with Logan's dick.

"Let me get this in my mouth." Carlos said to him. Logan followed orders and moved up. Logan's knees were on Carlos' shoulders as he sucked. He braced himself by putting his hands on the wall in front of him. Logan was getting all the pleasure by Carlos' tongue, he couldn't help but thrust. He began slowly thrusting into Carlos' mouth. Not enough to choke him, but enough to go in deeper. Logan threw his head back and bit his lip in pleasure. He then put his left hand down to run his fingers through Carlos' hair. As he did, Carlos squeezed his ass and dug his nails deep. This made Logan scream in moans.

"Oh… fuck Carlos!" Logan moaned deeply and screamed. He decided he's had enough. He pulled his dick out of Carlos' mouth and pulled his boxer briefs back on. He crawled down to kiss him.

"Mmm, Carlos, you are so good at that." Logan whispered to him.

Carlos smiled, "Good." He kissed him passionately more before speaking. "You think it's my turn now?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yes of course, my dear." Logan was a teaser; he'd kiss every inch of his body before reaching to his groin. Once he did, he yanked off his boxer briefs. He teased the head of his cock by flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Logan finally put his entire mouth over his lover's cock. At first, be started sucking; but Carlos begged for more. So he slowly moved his head in a back and fourth motion. Carlos spread his legs even wider for Logan to get in deeper. It gave him so much pleasure, he screamed with moans. But Logan didn't stop, he didn't want to. He wanted to love him like no other has before. The fast motion of his lips and tongue made Carlos moan deep. He threw his head back into the pillow and was taking breaths. His toes curled as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan finally slid his mouth off and crawled up to give him kisses.

Before napping, Logan gave him a gentle kiss on his neck. He then flopped on his back on the left of Carlos. Carlos smiled and closed his eyes. They closed their eyes and they are out.

* * *

><p>Kendall and James were on break for recording. They just finished recording their parts on a new song called 'Rule the World'. Both boys were on the couch in the break room enjoying some bottled water.<p>

"You're voice is so beautiful, James. How do you do it?" Kendall asked his friend.

James shrugged, "Ehh, I don't really know. I guess I'm naturally talented." Both boys laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you are." Kendall scooted a little closer to James and put his hand on top of his. James looked into Kendall's beautiful green eyes as he looked up. There was an awkward silence between them. James' entire body was tensing up. He could feel the blood moving through his veins. He was constantly switching his eyes from Kendall's eyes to his lips. He had a huge temptation to kiss his soft pink lips in front of him – so close. James wanted to kiss the beautiful blonde man staring deep into his eyes, but he wasn't sure what to do because he knows he's in love with Logan; but again, he knows the situation between them. So he went for it, he slowly leaned in and kissed Kendall. When he pulled away, Kendall had a shocked look on his face; but at the same time a look that says 'kiss me again'. Kendall didn't know what just happened, but he liked it. He liked the feeling of James' lips on his. He wanted it again, so he kissed him back; adding a slip of his tongue. When James felt his tongue enter his mouth, he opened his mouth wider and moved his hand down to Kendall's crotch. He could feel Kendall was hard and that he liked it. He liked kissing James. James removed his hand slowly and broke the kiss. Before speaking, he had a huge feeling of guilt. He knew Carlos likes Logan. He knew everything between them. He couldn't stand it and had to tell him.

"Kendall, I have to tell you something." James said awkwardly.

Kendall gulped, "Yes?"

"Carlos is in love with Logan."

"… I know."

"But it's not what you think. Logan is probably cheating on you _right now_." James felt awkward being in the middle of this love triangle.

"He wouldn't do that…" Kendall got worried. Logan is possibly cheating on him with his best friend. But again, he feels guilty because he just kissed James. When he's in love with Logan.

"I know he wouldn't do that either. But I knew this all along. Carlos told me from the start. I know everything about Carlos and his love for Logan."

Kendall felt a lump in his throat. He could feel his eyes watering. A tear escaped from his eyelids. "He wouldn't cheat on me!" Kendall laid his head on James' shoulder.

"You never know, sweetheart." James rubbed his shoulder for comfort as Kendall cried on his shoulder.

Kendall lifted his head up and sniffed, "I have to go back to the apartment and check up on him."

Just as Kendall said that, Gustavo walked in.

"Boys, you can go back home. We finished early today." Gustavo noticed Kendall was crying and awkwardly left the room.

"Let's go." James said. Kendall nodded and rose.

* * *

><p>When they got back home, they noticed the apartment was completely silent. Nobody was to be seen. The apartment looked untouched from when they left earlier that morning.<p>

"Where do you think they are?" Kendall asked.

"Dunno. Let's check Carlos' room." Kendall nodded and followed him. Kendall leaned an ear on the door incase he could hear them doing something. He cracked open the door and peered his head into the bedroom. He saw Carlos and Logan sleeping. Logan's arm was around Carlos' back as Carlos lay on his stomach. He could see both of their shirts are off. He found Carlos' boxer briefs on the floor close to him.

"Are they in there?" James asked with a whisper.

Kendall didn't respond. He just slowly backed away and closed the door. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and fight the upcoming tears. He ran to his room and slammed the door. He threw himself on his bed face first – bawling uncontrollably. James went to Kendall's room and let himself in. Kendall could sense James was in by the door shutting. He felt the bed sink a little by James' weight.

"I can't believe Logan cheated on me!" Kendall screamed into his pillow. James tried to comfort his friend and rubbed his back. Kendall rolled over on his side with his knees up to his chest facing James.

"After everything I've ever done for him. I can't believe he'd do this to me." Kendall buried his face into his pillow and let it all out.

"It'll be okay Kendall baby." James says.

"How? Logan is the _only_ one I love. Nothing will ever be okay." Kendall squeezed his eyes shut.

James got a little closer and whispered, "Because I love you, Kendall Donald Knight."

Kendall opened his eyes fast and paused, "… you do?"

"Of course I do baby. I've loved you this whole time. I've just somehow managed to cope with you and Logan being together."

Kendall buried his face into his pillow again, "Don't _ever_ say the name 'Logan' again."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. But I really do love you." James leaned in and softly kissed his cheek.

Kendall looked at him and smiled. He put his hand on his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. James used plenty of tongue and Kendall smiled in the kiss. When Kendall pulled away he said, "I love you too, James."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong>

**I know this fic is based off of Kendall _Knight_, James _Diamond_, Carlos _Garcia_, and Logan _Mitchell_, and this is fan_fiction_. But in reality, they know their real last names anyway, so it works. I guess. I heard the term "hendercock" on tumblr and had to use it xD**

**- _lekaela_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

**Wow! It's been way too long since I've last updated. I guess writing fanfiction was a phase for me when I was younger. I've actually had this chapter written for years, don't know why I never posted it. But, here you go! If anyone still reads, haha. **

_**- lekaela**_

* * *

><p>"So, what should I do about it?" Kendall asked, his eyes still red from crying.<p>

"I'm not sure. But if I were you, you should break up with him. You should never be with a cheater." James advised.

"You're right. If someone has already cheated on me once, I _don't _want them doing it again. He's probably madly in love with Carlos by now." Kendall sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears began to fall from his eyelids again. James laid down next to him and rubbed his back for comfort and looked into his crying eyes.

Suddenly, the door squeaked open. Kendall jerked back and saw it was Logan. He was still in his boxer briefs and socks. James looked up and saw him as well. He slowly, without saying a word, left the room; closing the door behind him. Logan sat where James was previously sitting. Kendall sat up and put his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs. Nobody said a word for a while. Logan hadn't made eye contact at him the entire time as Kendall stared down at him.

He finally slowly looked up into his eyes and said, "… I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Kendall responded immediately.

"I really am. I don't know what's gotten into me. Carlos was showing some strong signals to me and I just had to respond. You know me, I'm a huge flirt with _everybody_." Logan explained.

"Then why. Why'd you cheat on me?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I didn't cheat." Logan lied.

"Liar. I saw you in bed with Carlos. His clothes were on the floor next to him and his arm was around you… and you were smiling."

"You know I smile in my sleep." Logan says; ignoring the truth Kendall just spoke.

"Don't ignore me. I saw it with my own eyes." Kendall said fiercely.

Logan didn't respond. He just looked away. But he _knows_ he cheated. He doesn't want to admit it because he knows how much Kendall loves him, and he didn't want to break his heart; even though it was already broken.

Logan sighed and spoke the truth, not making eye contact, "Okay… it's true. I've kissed Carlos."

"That's not all you did with him. I know you had sex." Kendall said with his arms crossed.

"No, we didn't have sex we only gave each other blow jobs." Logan immediately covered his mouth fully realizing what he had just admitted.

"You bastard! You cheating dirty bastard!" Kendall screams, "How could you _ever_ cheat on me?! After all the love I've given you…" Kendall paused, "I've never loved a man like I've loved you Logan." He looked away, "I just can't believe you'd cheat on me..." He squeezed his eyes shut and tears began to roll down his cheeks, "I thought you loved me." Kendall whispered. Logan didn't answer.

"Kendall, I did. It's just Car-," Logan was interrupted by yelling, "Don't blame it all on Carlos! You know you love him. You want him to be yours… forever. _Just like how you said to me. I bet you're going to break his heart too._"

"I never honestly tried to break your heart. I fall for people easily. If Carlos never had a crush on me, I swear Kendall," Logan says in between sobs, "none of this would've ever happened. I promise." Logan looked down, "And I know it's my fault." He closed his eyes tight.

"Damn right it's your fault."

"I'm really sorry." Logan said into his eyes.

Kendall was already pissed at him, but he just lost it, that was the final straw. Kendall loses control of his emotions and slams his fist at Logan's face. Logan's head flew back at the intense force. He places his hand on his eye. Kendall knew how susceptible to pain and violence Logan is. It's was a perfect excuse to punch him.

"We are over, Logan Mitchell. Get out of my room. I never want to see your busted face again." Logan looked deep into his eyes and didn't say a word.

"_You heard me. Get. The fuck. Out." _Kendall said seriously. More tears escaped from Logan's eyes and rolled down his face faster. Logan curled in his lips and didn't make eye contact as he left the room.

Kendall put his knees up to his chest again and hugged his legs when Logan left the room. He put his head down and cried. He cried so hard, he was almost screaming in between sobs. He put his head up and sniffed. He ran his fingers through his hair. He squeezed his eyes, laid down, and buried his head into his pillow. He grabbed the pillow harder through each tear. Shortly, James entered the room. He sat close next to him.

"Hey… how's it going?" James asked awkwardly. The second James spoke, Kendall threw his arms around him. He didn't say a word. He just hugged James tightly and buried his face into his shoulder and cried, never letting go. James put his arms around him and gently kissed his head. "I'm really sorry Logan had to do that to you." Kendall turned his head to the right to speak. His voice was a little hard to understand from crying so much.

"H-How could he d-do this to me-e?" More tears rolled down his cheeks and onto James' shirt. Just picturing Logan's face made him cry harder. James didn't respond. He rested his head atop of Kendall's and rubbed his back gently as he cried. Kendall slowly moved away from James' chest and sniffed. James' hands slipped from Kendall's waist and rested there. Kendall looked into his eyes, crying.

"He knew how much I loved him." He said softly. "I thought we had a trustworthy relationship." Kendall's eyes were bloodshot red from crying. "Now I don't _ever_ want to see his face again. It hurts too much just to _picture_ his face." He continued. James didn't respond, he only leaned in and softly kissed his lips. When he pulled away, Kendall looked into his eyes and smiled. He then leaned on James' muscular body once again. James wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." James said with a whisper.

Kendall looked up, "How?"

"I… I'm not sure, but trust me, it will." James said. He smiled softly at his teary face. Kendall didn't respond, he only put his head down and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Logan barged into Carlos' room without knocking. He slammed the door shut, threw his back against the door and sunk to the ground. He put his legs up to his chest and put his head down as silent tears slowly escaped his eyes. Carlos rushes over to Logan's side in an instant when he sees Logan's injury.<p>

"What happened?! Are you okay?"

"Kendall just punched me in the face… its okay."

"It is most certainly not okay! I'm going over there to kick his ass right now." Carlos stands up and reaches for the door handle behind Logan. Logan grabbed his arm tightly before he could grasp it.

"No! Don't do that! It'll only make him angrier…" Logan pleaded.

"I don't give a fuck; he does not have the right to hurt you."

"Yeah he does!" He paused. "I cheated on him. I deserve it. He paused. "Just please, don't go over there."

"You can't stop me." Carlos frees himself from Logan's grip and throws him out of the doorway so hard that Logan almost fell to the floor.

Carlos opens the door with anger and stomps across the apartment to Kendall's room. He slammed the door open and gets in Kendall's face.

"How could you?! How could you hurt Logan like that!" Carlos yelled furiously.

"He cheated on me! With _you!_" Kendall threw a punch to Carlos' face. Carlos didn't respond, he only punched Kendall back, harder. He stared into Carlos' eyes for a moment, then tackled him. Both boys fell to the floor. Kendall was pounding his fist into Carlos' face. Carlos was already unconscious from his head slamming into the corner of the wall. James finally stepped up to stop this fight. He grabbed onto Kendall's shoulders and threw him off of Carlos. Just as James threw Kendall across the room, Logan ran to the scene. Immediately, Logan ran to Carlos' side.

"Carlos? Carlos! Carlos, are you okay?!" He was unresponsive, so he began shaking him. "Carlos, answer me!" Logan yelled. James pulled him away.

"He's unconscious! Leave him alone." Logan's crying is out of control. He turned to face James and cried on his shoulder. He rubbed his back and observed the abusive scene. Carlos is unconscious, Logan is crying, and Kendall is pissed.


End file.
